


火中的赫克里斯

by triesteandtrieste



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Amputation, Blood and Violence, Cannibalism, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29578887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triesteandtrieste/pseuds/triesteandtrieste
Summary: 杀掉多拉海德后，汉尼拔和威尔在千代的帮助下逃出生天。但对于威尔而言，他还有一个心结没有得解。With the help of Chiyoh, Hannibal and Will survived the fall. Yet a dilemma awaited Will in his new life.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. 布雷斯特之夜

**Author's Note:**

> 本篇小说附有一篇番外（剧情衔接本篇结尾）
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980437

是谁设计的这种折磨？爱。

爱是个不熟悉的名字，隐藏

在那双可爱的手后面，它们

编织了非人力能脱去的无法忍受的火衫。

我们唯有活着，唯有长叹

不是让这个火就是让那个火把生命耗光。

——《小吉丁》 托马斯·斯特恩斯·艾略特

张子清 译

去往意大利，威尔想。佛罗伦萨，一声枪，波提切利，科尔纳罗，祈祷骷髅。他远道而来，就为了看那双血肉凋败、只剩白骨的合十双手。他察觉到自己平躺，身下建筑徐徐摇晃。他想，去往意大利，乘着一幢漂浮的房子。他在沃尔夫查普的小房子，正好像一艘夜航船。

究竟是建筑在晃，还是他在摇晃？他花了好一会儿才从头脑的混沌中脱身出来——是“建筑”在晃，他在一艘船上。大概是在乘船去意大利寻找汉尼拔的路上，他想。

可是意大利发生的事，他似乎在方才幻梦里都清晰见过了。那么这是……

他突然觉得渴，意大利之后的回忆随着渴意一起返上来：所有、所有、所有那些割裂的生活，莫莉和沃利、牙仙、布莱克的红龙、枪声和红酒气味、“这很美”、屠龙、下坠。我不在去往意大利的航线上，我已经屠了龙，他确认。

我的决定，我的……坚持，没有杀成我们两个人，至少没杀了我，他思索着。他侧过头向身边看，对侧小床上躺着一个人，正安然睡眠，他辨认出那是谁。

瞬间，威尔被一种难以言明的情感淹没了。他和他的怪物，汉尼拔，都还活着。想到此，他头脑彻底清明，忽然发现床边有一扇小玻璃窗，可以看到船外。吃力直起身，胸上刀伤扯痛。他向窗探头，看到船外天昏浪暗，潮大如山，屏住了他的船。他虽是驾船好手，海上经验也算丰富，但此刻只觉得自己渺小，在命运大手下不值一提。

在窗的微妙反光里，他辨认出自己脸颊上的纱布，包扎得很好。想到所有的黑暗以及黑暗的引诱都还存活，渴意渐浓。

***

上一次醒来后，还不等喝水解渴，威尔就再次昏睡过去。再次醒来时，对侧的汉尼拔已经坐起身，另一人给他换着纱布。他定神，看清了那是千代。船、千代、崖壁和海，威尔大致猜到了千代他们坠崖后的动作，暗暗推算着营救的过程。

千代停下整理纱布的手，拿起小桌上一个吸管杯递到威尔嘴边，后者很艰难地吞下一小口水，咽喉火烧般刺痛。

“……去哪里？”威尔沙哑而克制地吐字，以免牵扯面颊伤口。

“布列塔尼。”千代放下杯子，继续更换纱布。

“你确实在最后给了我一个惊喜，威尔。”汉尼拔的语气很难捉摸，威尔甚至说不清对方是不是在责难他。

“我只是……做了选择。”

_我真希望我们都死了，这样我就不必再活着、再做选择。_

“你的选择是正义，还是解脱？”

威尔面部的割伤烧痛：“我想……两者皆有。”

“那么现在，我猜，又要做选择？”

威尔沉默。

“你总是思虑过度，”汉尼拔像教授开导学生，“放松些对你有好处。”

“不做选择？”威尔试探。

汉尼拔垂着眼看他：“不做选择。”

“不做选择……对我来说，就是做选择。”他又觉得渴。

“你深知自己的本性，威尔。”汉尼拔语调上扬。

千代低声：“他只懂得暴力。”

***

一个黄昏，他们到达布列塔尼。海上航程颇久，提供了充足的休养时间。汉尼拔的枪伤没有伤及重要器官，恢复良好，威尔的割伤亦是。到达时，两人都已可以自主行走。

汉尼拔在布列塔尼的布雷斯特城内有一处房产，同他在佛罗伦萨的居所相比，略显简小。千代在码头提了车，载他们去到住地：“再休息一段时间，就可以去雷恩住下，离巴黎更近。”

“我感觉，自己好像杜莫里哀医生，和你一起，在佛罗伦萨。”威尔低语。

“你从来不是彼得里娅。”汉尼拔回应。

“她不必做选择，因为她总是在你面前穿戴盔甲。”

“而你赤裸。”汉尼拔刻意把辅音发得很清楚。

“她很聪明。”

汉尼拔皱眉：“她很懂得自保。”

“在……坠崖前，”威尔犹豫着说出“坠崖”，“在我和她的谈话中，她聪明地点出，我不能与你共存，也不能独活。”

 _还指明了你爱我。_ 威尔想。

“在这方面，她的确很聪明。”汉尼拔微含怒火，“但在其他方面，她还不够高明。”

“所以在休养过后，你会吃了她，”威尔略停顿一下，“……还有其他人。”

“一诺千金，”汉尼拔的面容在车内暗影里难以看清，“一诺千金。”

***

_“因为……因为汉尼拔是我的朋友……”_

_“因为……”_

_杰克在他背后等待着回答。_

_“我想和他一起逃走。”_

威尔粗喘着从梦中惊醒，他很确定自己刚刚大声说了梦话。“因为我想和他一起逃走”，他希望屋子的隔音够好。

可能是上岸后的第一夜，威尔还能幻幻地听到海声。罪恶感从胃里泛上来，他惶惶然觉得海声可能也是从胃里涌出来的。 _我和他一起逃走了，或者说，这算是我和他一起逃走了，我无意识地背叛了一切。_ 他咀嚼着这个念头，如芒在背。他知道自己在汉尼拔的影响下会变成什么样子。

 _但你渴望他吗。_ 他在幻觉的海声里听到彼得里娅的声音。

他从黑暗卧床里起身，急切地想要喝杯水，发现客厅里立式台灯亮着。

“我听到你的梦魇声。”汉尼拔站在客厅桌边，正在倒水，露出不设防的松弛表情。

“谢谢。”威尔接过汉尼拔递来的水，意识到对方早已猜到了自己喝水的念头。

“你在船上时，几乎没有噩梦。”

“因为我觉得……安全。”

“布雷斯特让你感到不安吗？”

威尔轻叹一口气：“不是布雷斯特。下了船、踏上陆地——任何陆地——就意味着生活将有变数。”

“你害怕我在这之后将要做的种种审判。”

“是，但不是彼得里娅的。”威尔顿了顿，说出那两个名字，“我害怕其他人所要受的审判……阿拉娜和杰克的。”

“我说过，一诺千金。”

“我恐惧的正是这个，你的许诺从不会改变。”

汉尼拔流露出一种愤怒的爱怜：“如果我按照许诺的做了，你会杀了我吗？”

“杀或不杀……我现在只感觉疲惫，”他声音很轻，但是咬字有力，“我希望我们在坠崖那晚就已经死了，这样就没有审判，不必再陷入两难。”

“你还在寻求解脱。”

“从所有的选择里……解脱，是的。”威尔迟疑一下，但还是继续说下去，“以往，我的蜕变让我得以……自我审视。死劫过后，我只觉得它让我疲劳。你对我的影响……你的……爱……让我备受折磨。”

汉尼拔没有回应。

“我是不是又给你惊喜了？像坠崖那天一样。”威尔察觉自己在微微发抖。

“不是我的爱在折磨你，是你的。你始终在抑制，”汉尼拔靠近了一些，“坠崖前，你说‘这很美’，而现在，你又在惯性地压抑自己对美的渴望。”

威尔躲避他的注视：“我承认那很美，是因为我以为我们即将死去。我不能爱。”

“为什么？”

_你明明知道。_

“因为如果我不做选择，如果我……去爱，我知道我会和你一起杀掉所有人。”威尔抬起眼，泪滴在昏暗光亮下闪烁。

“还在坚守你的正义？”

“还在试图……坚守。”

“当坚守和个人意志背离，你就踏上了自我消耗之路。”

威尔忍着泪沉默，但泪还是滴下来。他很想无所顾忌地亲吻汉尼拔，给当下的情绪寻求出口，但也强忍着，只有目光扫过医生的两片嘴唇。

“威尔，回去睡吧。”汉尼拔打算搁置谈话。

_可是这一夜已经毁了。可是我很想吻你。_

威尔走近一步，吻了汉尼拔的嘴唇，对方没有拒绝。一个快快的吻。他很小心，没有让面颊上的眼泪沾湿汉尼拔的脸。他匆匆收回了自己的嘴唇，但汉尼拔迎上来给予了一个柔软的、更深的回吻。在对方轻吮着他的下唇时，威尔难以自控地哭泣，他们的皮肤轻轻相触，汉尼拔的脸被威尔的眼泪濡湿了。

在他们嘴唇分开时，汉尼拔耳语：“你还是没有想清楚。”

威尔抽噎着轻轻点头。

“这个吻仅由你内心的一部分驱动，”汉尼拔的手抚过威尔耳后，“而另一部分，仍处于混乱中。”

“一切都……越来越模糊……”

“所以我好奇之后会发生什么，你会怎样应对。”汉尼拔又变成了马厩里那个茧外低语者的形象，“未可知才最迷人，威尔。”


	2. 火中的赫克里斯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章引用了一些典故，详见章末尾注。

在布雷斯特住下不到半个月，千代就离开了。用汉尼拔的话来说，这一次，她结束了自我囚禁。

“我们去雷恩的时候，需要自己驾驶。”某日餐后，汉尼拔突然规划起旅程，“在那里住下后，再做安排。”

威尔读出医生所想：“再做安排——也包括有关于彼得里娅的安排。”

“注定的苦难，难以躲避。”汉尼拔微微昂起下巴，似乎陷入一种掌控局面的自我满足中。

“我好像身处俄狄浦斯王的剧场[1]，”威尔轻叹，“人难敌命运……而你自比命运。”

“你会做观众吗？”

“比起观众，我更像是俄狄浦斯本人。”

汉尼拔摇头：“一部分的你是命运，另一部分是俄狄浦斯。两个自我，争逐不休。”

威尔仿佛看见自己在解剖彼得里娅的尸体，摘下她的大脑，嘲弄她的自以为智慧、自诩的高明。他把颅脑掏空的尸体分解开来，就像蓝胡子对他的妻子们做的那样。

“你在想象自己杀掉彼得里娅的样子吗？”汉尼拔侧过头。

“是。”

“你的正义之心，允许你杀掉彼得里娅吗？”

“我说过，我不在乎对她的审判，何况她杀过自己的病人。”

“但你是因为这个才选择杀她的吗？”

威尔如梦方醒：“我更多是在嘲弄。”

“并非出于正义的杀戮，而你乐在其中。”

“我只是向她证明，她不是蓝胡子的最后一任妻子，”威尔表情轻蔑，“她在我们的某次谈话中抛出过这个比喻。”

“我并不是蓝胡子。”

“的确，”威尔很快应答，“你只是需要有人和你弈棋。”

“她坐的椅子，像金碧辉煌的宝座[2]，”汉尼拔吟诵，“可惜彼得里娅不会下棋。”

***

雷恩的新住所很令人满意，是座独栋房，地下室宽敞——当然——位置僻静。住下不久，他们就查出了彼得里娅的行踪，正在巴黎。她似乎刻意保持低调，没有在巴黎再度开展她有关汉尼拔和犯罪心理学的讲演，没有再讲自己被胁迫、忍辱负重云云（这类讲演为她在美国赢得了不少赞誉），只是在几场酒会中做了陪衬嘉宾。在一张脸书上的露天酒会合影中，彼得里娅戴一顶奶油白宽檐帽，妆画得很淡，表情平和，站在人群最边。

“而我们正巧离巴黎很近。”在向威尔展示彼得里娅的合影时，汉尼拔说道。他们在窗边对坐，雷恩夜灯初上。

“人造的巧合，”威尔轻笑，“不是‘正巧’，而是你早先就猜到彼得里娅会在巴黎，在船上就和千代安排好了行程。你太了解她了。”

汉尼拔眉毛扬起，对这个回复似乎十分满意：“而我还不够了解你。”

“你已经看透我了。”

“远远没有，也许永远看不透。”汉尼拔不易察觉地微笑。

“去到莱克特宅邸时，我见到千代，曾和她说，和你在一起时，我前所未有地了解自己，” 威尔侧头看他，“现在我觉得，即便是这种了解也不够。”

“你无法预知自己要做什么。”

威尔点头：“我现在好像跌入了一个……自设的陷阱，连我自己都未可知如何逃脱。”

“你在害怕。”汉尼拔的声音非常冷静。

“因为我不知道在杀了彼得里娅之后，”威尔怔了一下，似乎在想象那个场景，“我会变成什么样。”

汉尼拔语气柔和下来：“俄狄浦斯和命运，还在争逐。”

“或者我注定会输……”

“你认为是‘输’，所以你内里还是否决自己的残忍，”汉尼拔循循善诱，“否决自己曾承认过的美。”

威尔陷入沉思。

医生接续下去：“陷阱逃脱与否，也取决于你是否抗拒火。”

“火是危险的。”

“用危险来形容是不准确的，”汉尼拔异常耐心，“赫克里斯的火衫[3]，不是危险，而是爱。如果接纳火、穿上火衫，就至死才能脱身。”

“我确实感觉到，一部分的我——肉欲的我迫切想要穿上火衫。”威尔自嘲。

“是布雷斯特那晚的你吗？那晚更像是一个混沌的你，包括肉欲的你，但不局限于肉欲。”

听到汉尼拔的回答，威尔突然意识到，这是他们在那晚后首次谈起那个吻。

威尔感觉内心刺痛：“确实，火衫不是危险，只是受苦。”

“在你的自我折磨中，火衫就意味着 _正义_ 在受苦。”汉尼拔说出“正义”的时候，好像在轻蔑一个玩笑。

“可是 _我_ 想要什么呢？”

“症结就在此。”

威尔又很想吻汉尼拔：“这一切好像都注定要发生。”

对方好像看出他的意图：“就连下一个吻，都是注定发生？”

威尔忍不住想，上一次医生是不是也预知了他的动作。

“所以我总觉得你看透我了。”

“还是像我刚刚说的一样，远远没有。你的变数，我不可预知。”

威尔按捺住有关吻的念头，起身道：“晚安，医生。”

[1] 俄狄浦斯王（Oedipus Rex），古希腊剧作。剧中，神谕指明俄狄浦斯将杀父娶母，后者难逃命运安排，亲手弑父，并娶母为妻，最终自废双目以赎罪。

[2] 托马斯·斯特恩斯·艾略特，《荒原》第二部分《弈棋》，汤永宽译。

[3] 赫克里斯（Heracles）是宙斯之子，其妻为重获其爱，将衬衫浸满怪物血，让他穿在身上，然而血衫使其剧痛难忍，最终赫克里斯自焚而死。


	3. 佛罗伦萨幻梦

彼得里娅坐着醒来，面前一张长桌，桌上水晶餐盘、金属餐具、酒杯已经码放整齐，蜡烛烧出暖黄色光，烘着长桌正中间的主菜。她视线模模糊糊，还辨不清具体是什么餐品。

 _这不是我家。_ 她内心突升起一股恐惧——也许汉尼拔还活着。她在慌张中回溯记忆，想起自己购物回家，在住所的玄关换鞋。但后面呢？她不记得了，怎么睁开眼，自己就头脑发胀地坐在这里。面前的宴席，和她在佛罗伦萨经历过的、无数次恶魔的晚餐十分相似。重伤、坠崖、杰克·克劳福德，她想着自己看过的新闻报道，他们生还，然后逃脱，她万分焦灼。

在莹莹的烛光里，她绝望地看清，面前的盘子里摆着一条烤熟的腿，用蕉叶捆绑定型，上面点缀着桑葚。

她顿时想到佛罗伦萨的所有。

彼得里娅·杜莫里哀医生颤巍巍地低头，看到自己原本该是左腿的地方空荡荡的，她的整条腿从大腿根被锯断了，伤口包扎讲究，有人给她做了一场成功的截肢手术。

在巨大的真相降临中，彼得里娅本能地想要逃，却发现自己除了左手还有一点力量外，身体其余部分动弹不得。七氟烷、巴比妥……她急切地想着，同时环顾着屋子的大致形状——一间相当体面的餐厅，连接着厨房，从她的位置，甚至能看到厨房溢出的光落在餐厅地板上。餐桌旁两张空椅子，等着它们的主人，汉尼拔，威尔、威尔、威尔，她含着怒火把威尔的名字默念了三遍。他蜕变了吗？

餐厅里播放着音乐，脚步和低低的交谈声传过来， _他们_ 要来了。她用左手拿起餐盘旁锐利的牡蛎叉，她感受着自己的每一根手指，紧握着那支叉子，将它藏在桌下。她颤抖地等待着。

***

“杜莫里哀医生。”威尔先从厨房走出。看到彼得里娅苏醒，他眼神很定。

汉尼拔紧随其后：“晚上好，彼得里娅。”

由于麻醉药的缘故，彼得里娅握着叉子的左手疲惫万分：“汉尼拔……”她说话很勉强。

在彼得里娅位于巴黎的居所，他们迷昏了她，并将她带回雷恩，在地下室实施了一系列手术。威尔旁观汉尼拔锯下彼得里娅的腿。

汉尼拔径直走向餐桌，拿起一柄餐刀，开始切分烤好的腿肉。威尔没有落座，而是向彼得里娅走去。

“你的脸……”彼得里娅在烛光里辨清了威尔的割伤，叉子的手感此刻鲜明无比，她开始气喘。

“多拉海德留下的纪念。”威尔一手支着餐桌，一手执一只酒杯。

“……我没有想到，你们逃出生天……”彼得里娅尽力平复着自己的呼吸。

威尔抿一口酒：“你说过，一报还一报。”

“你放出……野兽……”她语气好像在哭，但是没有眼泪，“……就注定要……偿还……”她用目光丈量自己和威尔的距离，足够用叉子刺到对方。

“也许。”威尔放下酒杯，下一秒，一支金属叉挥了过来。

他迅速后撤，握住了彼得里娅的手腕，用力反拧，叉子掉在地上，发出一声脆响。

彼得里娅无声地张嘴呼痛，她的左手颤抖。

威尔捡起叉子：“这并不高明，医生。伤不到别人，也杀不了自己。”

汉尼拔没有停止切肉，只是短暂地侧头看向彼得里娅的方向，又继续把目光转回腿肉上。

“费尔……博士……”在挫伤的腕关节和当下绝望境地的双重刺激下，彼得里娅的头脑由清醒又渐渐沉入混乱，她好像被困在了佛罗伦萨逃亡的梦里。在她公共演讲对这次经历的无数次戏剧演绎后，她似乎再难辨什么是幻、什么是真。在这样的幻觉中，她几乎笑了。

“乐在其中？”汉尼拔分好了肉。

“我享受每一分每一秒。”威尔没有管顾彼得里娅的痛苦，走向了自己的座位。

“除了对‘蓝胡子之妻’的嘲弄，我还看出嫉妒。”

“她陷在佛罗伦萨的梦里，”威尔斜睨一眼彼得里娅，“我嫉妒她有过这段梦。”

“对那只手腕，你根本不必用那么大的力道，”汉尼拔也回到座位，开始分切自己盘中的肉，“但是你享受审判。”

“这是你的审判，不是我的。”

“但是慢慢变成了你的。”

威尔看着汉尼拔，切开肉放进口中，咀嚼着。他想到地下室里，被麻醉的彼得里娅在手术台上身处绝境却无知觉的模样；想到她身处麻醉中平和的表情——和她在那张酒会合影中的面容十分相似，威尔缓缓地、欢欣地咽下腿肉：“味道非常好。”

***

彼得里娅一口都没吃。后半场晚餐她一直在有气无力地低吟，好像对逃脱汉尼拔的掌控产生了狂热的情绪。 _现在她卸下盔甲了_ ，威尔想。

这是他们坠落后第一次喝酒，威尔在餐后甚至有点醺醺然。汉尼拔用药让彼得里娅再次睡眠，威尔则在厨房清洗餐具。他在醉意里思索着如何处理彼得里娅的尸体，如何才能展示她，却又掩人耳目，这样，他和汉尼拔的逃亡才会得到隐蔽——他被自己的思考震了一下，意识到有相当一部分的自己希望这段逃亡足够长。

“ _因为我想和他一起逃走。_ ”他的梦。

汉尼拔出现在他身后，脚步没有声音—— _他就是这样接近他的猎物们_ ，威尔想——他语气里带一点愉悦：“彼得里娅安置在地下室了。”

“你预备怎么样？”威尔暂时放下手里的盘子，快快地冲干净双手，转过身去，“让她的尸体变成一次宣告？”

“我并没有这种想法。”

“这有悖于你以往的做法。”

汉尼拔看向威尔脸上的割伤，它已经结成一条粉白色的疤：“我不想引起任何人的注意。”

“刚才你不在的时候，”威尔用手反撑着洗碗池，倚站着，“我也是这样想，我还以为你会和我意见相左。”

“佛罗伦萨的‘展示’，三把剑上的那颗心，是因为我想要让你找到我。”

“……而这次，我已经找到你了，”威尔彻悟，“你希望我们可以躲过所有人。”

汉尼拔的眼神像流动的火：“是。”

威尔用右手捏住汉尼拔的脖颈，而后者允许他这样做了。威尔的手指轻轻用力，大拇指感受到汉尼拔的动脉搏动。他想到汉尼拔在他们旅程伊始的那句问话“ _如果我按照许诺的做了，你会杀了我吗_ ”，疲惫尽消。

他克制着手上的力道，同时想象着自己贴上汉尼拔的嘴唇，左手抚上医生的后耳，试探性地深入。想象着对方积极回应着这个吻，吸吮他的下唇，探进他的口腔，所展露出的那种柔情令他心头微颤。在想象中，他延长了这个吻，右手放开汉尼拔的颈部，环抱住了对方的后背。厨房很安静，他们接吻的声音清晰可闻，威尔甚至被唤起。

他想起那个自设的陷阱，以及他和汉尼拔的对话，“ _可是我想要什么呢。_ ”威尔收起力量，放开手。

“还处在进退两难当中，”汉尼拔的语调值得玩味，“如果选择正义，你会杀了我。”

“如果我选择正义，你会在我杀你之前，先杀了我。”

“而即便是这样，你也还是把它作为一个选项。”

“永远。”威尔 下意识地用手背轻触脸上的伤疤。

威尔觉得自己好像也在佛罗伦萨的某个梦里。


	4. 腓基尼的弗莱巴斯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章亦引用了一些典故，详见章末尾注。

威尔和汉尼拔并未预料到，彼得里娅对这一切的反应会如此极端。似乎在自卫失败的那一刻她就已经死去了，那之后的每分每秒都只是游魂显兆。她从晚餐后的被动睡眠中醒来后，呈现出一种松弛的绝望，双眼半张，晚餐时的狂热情绪消退下去，取而代之的是一种疲相，显出老态。她躺在地下室的简易床上，输着液，并不应答威尔和汉尼拔的任何提问，仿佛她的全部精力都随那条腿一起被切去了。

威尔看着彼得里娅，想着是否有一部分的自己也像她一样。

“若不考虑隐蔽行踪的问题，你会怎样展示她？”汉尼拔边发问，边躬下腰检查着彼得里娅的状况。

“我会将她溺死，然后摘下大脑，裸体示人。”

“你卸下她的盔甲、除去她的愚智，然后宣告她的所作一切都是徒劳。”

威尔想象着：“可惜不能做到。”

汉尼拔缓缓起身：“但我们可以在隐蔽她的尸体之前，保留下一些东西。”

“比如？”威尔双眼骤亮。

“她的右手臂，”汉尼拔握起彼得里娅的右手小臂，“她用它杀了自己的病人。”

“就像你对米里亚姆·拉斯做的那样。”

“就像米里亚姆·拉斯，”汉尼拔眼前闪过数年前的画面，“但这次也许更有深意。”

汉尼拔随即开始布置手术台：“我们有彼得里娅相伴的时间所剩不多了。”

***

在摘除彼得里娅心脏的过程中，汉尼拔为威尔讲解了器官结构、摘除方式、注意事项，虽然后者几乎永不可能实际操作。看着彼得里娅的告终，威尔想到多年前马厩里那个被缝进马腹中的男人，浑身是血地爬出来，举起双手，他对自己说了什么？威尔只记得自己举起枪对向他。他差点就扣动了扳机——如果他能够杀了那个人——他多想杀了那个人，出于 _正义_ ……这是 _正义_ 想要的，还是 _他_ 想要的？

之后，他们一起分割彼得里娅的身体。彼得里娅的右臂切口十分整齐，得到了完好保存。剩余部分被装进袋子，埋弃在一处荒僻地。当晚，汉尼拔就烹饪了那颗心。

威尔协助下厨，切着欧芹、蒜和柠檬。刀很快，切起来很利落，他想起地下室里那条右臂，切口整齐无比。如果用这只刀杀了汉尼拔——

“威尔。”汉尼拔翻烤着炉火上的肉片。

“嗯？”思路被打断。

“我没有带你看佛罗伦萨，”汉尼拔的语气忽然像威尔在船上初醒时那样，难以捉摸，“现在我想带你看看雷恩。”

有关刀的思索重新缠上威尔：“我本想等脸上的疤再恢复一些，再出门示人。”

“目前已经恢复得很好。”

“我不知道自己……我们还能不能……”威尔停顿。

汉尼拔关上火，转过来正面对威尔。

威尔顿发觉自己好像挥出那把餐叉的彼得里娅。他握住刀子，一步上前，用刃抵住汉尼拔的脖子：“我不知道我们还能不能一起看雷恩。”

“我预感到你会这样做。”汉尼拔的背靠着墙，脸色未变，“但没想到，你会用刀，而不是手。”

“而你没有先杀了我。”威尔感觉到自己的手心出汗了，刀柄凉滑。

“我刚才有想过用开酒器杀了你，像杀掉多拉海德那天晚上一样。”

“但是？”

“我没有。”汉尼拔神情自若。

威尔的刀抵得更紧了，刃已经割破了一点皮肤，渗出血来：“是因为你相信，我杀不了你，你以为彼得里娅已经……让我改变了。”

汉尼拔低垂眼看他：“是因为我发现， _我_ 下不了手。”

一个腓基尼水手在海里溺死了[1]。

威尔只觉得好渴：“弈棋最忌‘下不了手’。”

“我不想赢，威尔。”

***

_“你以为，你能像我改变你那样，改变我吗？”_

_“我已经做到了。”_

反之亦然。

***

威尔看着血珠从汉尼拔的颈部不断渗出来：“你已经……改变了。”

没有应答。

_这是正义想要的，还是他想要的？不能同生，不能……_

刀掉在地上，威尔只觉得渴。他定定看着汉尼拔的眼，对方克制着表达，好像对任何后果都做好了准备。他好像成了汉尼拔，对方则成了威尔。

“也许耗光我的注定就是火衫，”威尔保持着对视，“也许我已经穿上它了。”

“威尔，时光的确倒转了。”汉尼拔低下头，够到威尔的嘴唇。

他们伴着血的气味接吻。

[1] 腓基尼水手弗莱巴斯（Phlebas the Phoenician）由于纵欲，葬身大海。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 特别、特别感谢你的阅读！这篇小说到这里就结束了。
> 
> 我想象过很多次，在post 313的设定中，汉尼拔和威尔会如何相处。构思了多种可能性后，我发现最能够说服我自己的，就是威尔仍困于内心的矛盾纠缠，需要花些时间找到属于他的答案。这篇小说就是这一构想的书写。
> 
> 对于一些情节或者语言可能会带给大家的尴尬感，我感到非常抱歉。
> 
> 目前，我正在进行这篇小说的中译英工作。


End file.
